foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Southern Boulevard (2005)
The Developments of Productions Team of Southern Boulevard * Original Story and Ideas by: Brian Killingham Rockstar San Diego Team - Designers * Game Director: Ulli Lommel * Lead Designer: Brian Killingham * Designers: Dan Byrd, Christopher Stevens * Additional Tuning: Stephen James-Friedman, Dirk Lancaster, Steve March Rockstar San Diego Team - Programming * Technical Director: Tom Harper * Lead Programmer: Michael Kelley * Programmer Audio: Jackie Wong * Front End: Mark Beazley * Programmers: Bo Daly, Randy Hsiao * Programmer Animation/Special Effects: Bryan Musson * Programmer Effects: Chris Perry * Programmer Effets/Gameplay: Russ Schaaf * Programmer Creature/Camera: Brendon Thornton * Programmer AI: Jay Woodward * Additional Programming: Ian Bullard, Alexander Ehrath, Mike Haynes, Ryan Higa, Daniel Blumenthal * Programmer AI: George Lancaster * Lead Programmer Prototype: Andy Styles Rockstar San Diego Team - Programming * Art Director: John Miles * Lead Artists: Joseph Pileski, Carlos Pedroza * Graphic Designer Artworks: Jane Hunters * Graphic Designer Artist: George Davis * 2D Artists: Armando Calpena, Ben Herrera, Chris Meland, Bert Huntsinger * 3D Artist: Race Lancaster * UI Designer: Marshall Ross * Graphic Designer: Aaron Rix * Additional UI Support: Ted Bradshaw, Todd Moulton, Spencer Lindsay * UI Artist: David Tully Rockstar San Diego Team - Creature Artworks * Animation Director: Tom Wilde, Elliott Goodman * Lead Character Artist: Sangsoon Park * Lead Animator: Eliot Tokoroyama * Animators: Jun-Wuk Choi, Kirk Cumming, Terri-Kim Chuckry, Ferdinand Fontanilla * Character Artist: Todd Lawrence, Farivar Eftekhari * Character Design: Akira Yasuda, Steven Olds * Additional Character Art: Naoto Kuroshima * Indian Concept Sketches: Kinman Chan Rockstar San Diego Team - Audio * Sound Designer: James Hammond * Assistant Sound Designer: Albert Lextor Rockstar San Diego Team - Production * Producer: Georges Martins, Michael Cunningham * Associate Producer: Thomas Bakerson * Additional Story and Text Support: Casey Fahy, David Ferris * Technical Writing: Robert Bacon Rockstar San Diego Team - Test * QA Manager: Jason Dickson * QA Supervisor: Adam Hernandez * Lead: Michael Alan Erickson * Testers: Adrian Castañeda, Daniel Bagley, Isaac Hernandez, James P. Wong, Troy Schram, Chris Deboda, Tom Hiett, Todd Moulton, Corey Ross, Joe Soler, Michael Crespo, Bob Salzano, Darci Morales, James Dunne, Jason Umbreit, Tommy Kane, Jeremy Steele, Reed Livingston, Matt Ephron Rockstar San Diego Team - Support * President: Diego Angel * Director of Operations: Shannon Haynes * Chief Technical Officer: Steven Reed * Director of Product Development: Alan Wasserman * I.T. Group: Michael Mattes, David Counts, Paul Anderson * Art Department Director: Joshua Bass * Special Thanks to Everyone Us from Rockstar San Diego Teams is: George Harrison, The Simlish Inhabitants Orchestra Rockstar NYC Team * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Development: Jamie King * Chief Technology Officer: Gary J. Foreman * Art Director: Alex Horton * Associate Producer: Oswald Greene Jr. * Director of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Technical Manager: Sandeep Bisla * Lead Analysts: Lance Williams, Richard Huìe * Game Analyst: Gene Overton * Main Titles: Dave Greene, Watermelon Company * End Titles: Big House Entertainment Limited, Rick Shaun * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt * Titles and Opticals: Maryam Parwana Rockstar Lincoln * QA Manager: Mark Lloyd * QA Supervisor: Kit Brown * QA Lead Tester: Philip Deane * QA Test Team: Eddie Gibson, Will Riggott, David Fahy, David Lawrence, Chris Welsh, Michael Bennett, Jon Ealam, Lee Johnson, Andrew Webster, Charlie Kinloch, Jason Kokkorakis, Jonathan Stones, Steven Bell, Kevin Hobson, François-Xavier Fouchet, Antoine Cabrol, Michael Emeny, Timothy Bates, Philip Alexander, Jon Gittus, Matthew Hewitt, Carl Young, Stephen McGagh * Localization Test Team: Antoine Cabrol, Chris Welsh, François-Xavier Fouchet, Alain Dellepiane, Dominic Garcia AGE (Advanced Game Engine) Group * Director of Research and Development: David Etherton * Physics: Nathan Carlin, Ted Carson * Audio Director: Joshua Breindel Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Lead Music Composers: George A. Sanger * Music Composed by: Simon May, Jun Senoue * Audio, Sound and Music Programming: Naofumi Hataya * Music Performed by: The Simon May Orchestra * Score Engineering: Richard Holmes, David Mann * Score Mixers: Hank Palmer Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen Motion Capture * Director of Production: Navid Khonsari * Associate Producers: Kerry Shaw, Noelle Sadler, John Zurhellen * Motion Captures Recorded at: Perspective Studio (Brooklyn NYC) * Additional Motion Capture Data provided by: House of Moves Motion Capture Studios LLC * Argo Motion Capturing Performing: Tom Hands * Lead Motion Captures Performances by: David Shall * Motion Capture Performers: David Dollase, Tara Radcliffe, Lawrence Ballard, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Greg Sims, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Other Motion Capture Performed by: David Andrews, Annie Neil, Tom Neil, Richard Holmes, Nathan Griffith, Annie Fox, Danny Sells, Richard Seals, David Croft, Dan Hartman, David Hardman, Michael Martin, Jane Maybell, James Taylor, Danny Robinson, Richard Goodman, Emily Goodman Main Characters * Patrick Swayze as Stephen "Argo" Needham * Dulcie Gray as Annie Wilson * John Altman as Danny "Silko" Friedman * Stephen Yardley as Martin Algerons * Edward Highmore as George Martin * June Brown as Emily Fox * Adam Woodyatt as Rick "Mott" Hands * Andrew Johnson as David "Hoople" Neil * Hank Marvin as Sgt. Keith Henson * Christopher Rich as Lt. Jack Yates Supporting Characters * Frank Welker as Indian Hut Leaders * Christopher McDonald as Chief Daniels * Lawrence Holland as Sheriff Neilsons * Nathan Lane as Buffalo Soldiers * Tom Hands as Boogieman * David Shall as Professor Wintersburg * David Richardson as Gregory * Steve Martin as Boogeyman * Janet Waldo as Ms. Jane Davidson * Steve Blum as Bogeyman Indian Huts * David Dollase * Neil Fox * Lawrence Ballard * Robert Perry * Richard Palmer * Greg Maxwell * Greg Sims * Kurt Bauccio * Kurt Rhoads * Charles Loflin * Richard Dorton The Guards * David Andrews * Tom Neil * Richard Holmes * Nathan Griffith * Danny Sells * Richard Seals * David Croft * Dan Hartman * David Hardman * James Taylor * Michael Martin * Danny Robinson * Richard Goodman * Kurt Bauccio * Kurt Rhoads * Charles Loflin * Richard Dorton * David Dollase * David Shall The Cowboys * Bruce MacVittie * Casey Siemaszko * Chris Murney * Frank Vlastnik * Gene Jones * Geoffrey Arend * Gilbert Cruz * Jaime Blas Rodriguez * Jose Antonio * Raynor Scheine Other Characters * Annie Wong as The Cowgirls #1 * Jane M. Judes as The Cowgirls #2 * Michael James as Conductors * William Freeman as Jack * Tara Radcliffe as Annie * Annie Neil as Gadgets * Annie Fox as Mechanic * Jane Maybell as Erotic Girls * Chuck Davidson as Erotic Boys * Jane Pans as Sexy Woman * Charles M. Archer as Sexy Man * Charlie Hunters as Jack's Death Bodies * Dave Charlies as Henchman * Ann Ward as Annie's Dead Body * Andy Freeman as Dead Body * Annie Less as Death Bodies * Michael J. Cutt as Professor Nugent * William F. Nugent as Inspector Paxton * Eugene Payne as Doctor Pullman * Neil Finnegan as Little Judes * Narrated by: Todd Friedman Sega of America, Inc. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President: Simon Jeffery * Localization Producer: Martin Hunter Caplan * Director of Product Development: Osamu Shibamiya * QA Project Lead: Shawn Dobbins * Product Marketing Manager: Ami Matsumura-Blaire, Yosuke Moriya * VP of Entertainment Marketing: Scott A. Steinberg * Public Relations: Bret Blount, Ethan Einhorn * Special Thanks: Chris Olson, Bridget Oates Sega Europe, Ltd. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Mike Hayes * Creative Director: Matt Woodley * QA Manager: Mark Le Breaton * QA Supervisor: Marlon Grant, Darius Sadeghian * Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Testers: Ben Andec, Lee Brown * Director of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Head Of Brand Marketing: Helen Nicholas * Product Manager: Claire Brummell Associate Acts for Southern Boulevard * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios * Associate Acts: BBC, Buckingham Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Nintendo, The Software Farm * Thanks to: Steve Neil, Richard Minds, David Neilson, Richard Grahams * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt, Graham Gouldman, Eric Martin * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Floyd Cramer * Executive Management: Dan Houser * Executive Producer: Hisao Oguchi * Presented by: SEGA © Sega Corporation, 2005